Typhon
.]] ''"Get out of my sight! Olympian..." - Typhon Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Typhon (Τυφῶν) was the final son of Gaia, fathered by Tartarus, and was also the god of wind. The enraged Gaia created Typhon, who attempted to replace Zeus as the king of gods and men. He was described as the largest and most grotesque of all creatures that had ever lived, having a hundred serpent heads with dark flickering tounges flashing fire from their eyes and a din of voices with a hundred serpents legs.Typhon was said to be stronger than Cronos This physical appearance was enough to scare all the gods into hiding by transforming themselves into animals. Only Zeus built up enough courage to face Typhon, he was followed by Kratos, Bia and Athena. The titanic struggle between the two created massive earthquakes and tsunamis. He was eventually defeated by Zeus’ thunderbolts, trapping him beneath the enormous Mount Etna for all time. Typhon was also the father of hot dangerous storm winds which issued forth from the stormy part of Tartarus. With Echidna, Typhon bore thousands of monsters of Greek myth, including the Hydra, Cerberus, and the Chimera also the Sphinx. Typhon was described in pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheke, as one of the largest and most fearsome of all creatures. His human upper half reached as high as the stars. His hands reached east and west and had a hundred dragon heads on each. His bottom half was gigantic viper coils that could reach the top of his head when stretched out and made a hissing noise. His whole body was covered in wings, and fire flashed from his eyes. Typhon was defeated by Zeus, who trapped him underneath Mount Etna. In greek mythology Typhon is not a Titan but a different class of creature; the mistake is understandable, however, as he is mostly mentioned as an ally of the Titans.. In the God of War series ''God of War II'' Typhon was a Titan who was imprisoned within a great mountain by the gods after the Great War, and given a ring, which was then used to chain up Prometheus, thereby keeping him still for the ravenous eagle. After Kratos was instructed by Gaia to travel to the Typhon's Cavern using the Pegasus provided, Typhon refused to help the former ally of Zeus. As if the mountain came to life, Typhon's hand grasped the magical horse Kratos had been riding, leading him to discover the many secrets of the mountain. Angered by Kratos’ very appearance, Typhon created fierce winds to try and blow Kratos off the cliffs of the cavern. Ultimately, Kratos managed to escape the force of these winds and cut Typhon's Bane from Typhon’s eye, angering him even further. With this new weapon, Kratos destroyed Typhon's other eye, making him blind. Before Kratos left the icy caverns, Typhon cursed Kratos by telling him he would pay for what he had done. Finally, Kratos freed the Pegasus from Typhon’s grasp using Rage of the Titans. ''God of War III'' Typhon is not seen in God of War III. It is presumed he still is trapped in his cave. But in the blood pool at the end, a voice, likely Typhon in GOW II says: "You will pay for that, Kratos" - as Typhon says when you aqquire Typhon's Bane. Powers and Abilities Being the Titan of wind, Typhon possessed the power to control massive amounts of it he was also Immortal and Invincible. He could blow strong gusts of icy wind and use magic to create tornadoes. How exactly Typhon's Bane was placed into his eye is unknown. He has a strong hatred for the Gods due to his imprisonment, showing his unwillingness to help even Kratos. Trivia *It would be interesting to note that in God of War II, Typhon's mountain lair is very cold and icy, as is his breath. In real myth, Typhon was imprisoned within a volcano, and its eruptions were said to be his fiery breath. *Though adressed as being a "Titan" in God of War II, Typhon was not a Titan in real mythology; merely a ferocious monster whom Gaia had given birth to long after giving birth to the twelve titans. *Gaia also mentions on Kratos' way to Typhon that her, "titan brother slumbers...", while in fact Typhon is neither a real titan or her brother, he is Gaia's child. Gallery File:932295_20070312_790screen038.jpg|Typhon's Prison File:Typon.png|Typhon TYPHON.jpg|Kratos about to take Typhon's Bane|link=Titans Related Pages *Titans *Lair of Typhon *Typhon's Bane Category:Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Titans Category:Immortals Category:God of War II